Garden of Ruin
by penguin101
Summary: "I could feel him twisting strands of my auburn hair around his long, skilled fingers. I was his from the very beginning. I was his when I entered his garden of ruin." Possesiveward; Older Edward; Younger Bella; DRAB.& LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Garden of Ruin

I could feel him twisting strands of my auburn hair around his long, skilled fingers. He could twist my hair just as well as he could my heart, mind, and soul. I was his from the very beginning. I was his when I entered his garden of ruin.

I never understood the power one mundane human being could hold over another.

But he was far from mundane. He proved that to me time and time again when he would play my body just as beautifully as he could his piano. I was lost to him and gone from myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take it for me Bella, please baby" he whispered with his sultry voice mixed with lust and possession.

I could feel his hot, thick girth probing the entrance to my anal canal and smell his alluring, intoxicating scent of wood, marijuana, and just pure sin filling my nostrils.

I was in heaven and in hell.

Edward could make me do anything and everything that went against my morals with just a flick of his tongue against my warm skin and a few sweet, pleading of words that left me with more want than I ever thought I could possess.

"Please Edward, I can't take it."

I'm pleading with him but like I always I know he will get his way.

And he does as soon as he starts thumbing my clit with those slow, torturous circles he inflicts upon me every time I try to deny him something.

Something that belongs to him he says.

I can feel his smirk before I feel it curve against my cheek. He knows he has won.

He always wins.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked in the mirror observing my toned pale thighs, the flare of my hips and the thick, long auburn hair curving around my full C cup breasts that adorned my once flat chest, all the way up to my rosy cheeks and innocent doe brown eyes.

I snorted at the word because Edward had thoroughly stripped my innocence from me a long time ago. I had been all too willing though.

I felt the heat rise from chest to the cheeks of my face when thinking of all the crude and sinful acts Edward and I had committed.

Swollen lips, bruising nips, powerful thrusts, gentle caresses, and probing fingers and tongues.

Looking into the mirror, if I was a stranger, I would assume the young girl of 14 before me was as pure as December snow.

But I knew the truth. Edward knew the truth. No one else.

It was our secret.

**What do you think? Review please. =) I'll write more…**


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel the wetness seeping out of my hot center and run down my thighs.

He was making me watch again.

I watched as his tongue swirled around Angela's throbbing clit and lapped at the ambrosia flowing down her thighs. Angela's soft moans and pleas for more could be heard throughout the garden.

I knew he was watching me watch him. He loved to see the lust burning bright through my brown eyes and he absolutely adored the way they sparked with jealousy when he was giving his attention to someone else besides me.

I couldn't control my hand as it made its way down my smooth, bare stomach and between my legs. I swirled two of my fingers around my aching clit feeling the pool of wet desire and moaned a throaty, wanton moan that seemed to spur Angela's rocking hips against Edward's face.

She was close.

And so was I.


	5. Author's Note

Hello world!

My name is Brittany and I am a new writer. I usually read but I thought I would give writing a try.

This is my very first drabble and would love some constructive criticism on how to make this story better for you.

I know I should have given an introduction first but I just couldn't wait to get this drabble out there!

I hope you like it!

XOXO

Brit


	6. Chapter 5

I held on to the small headboard at the foot of my bed as Edward continued his punishing thrusts.

I had purposely flirted with his older brother, Emmett, in front of him.

I was even as bold as to rub his huge bicep, pretending to be in awe of his bodybuilder stature and size.

But my eyes never left Edward's fierce intense, penetrating gaze as Angela remained at his side.

Green fire.

She was oblivious.

Besides why would Edward, senior quarterback and notorious bad boy want little Isabella Swan?

Isabella Swan.

The girl barely going to high school. The straight A student. The girl who once ate a mud pie, dared by none other than miss Angela Weber.

But he did.

It was childish to act upon my jealous instincts but I wanted Edward to feel a little of what I felt.

I wanted him to feel the heart sinking, stomach churning, and gut wrenching feelings that I had, too many times, felt all at once.

It wasn't fair I would tell him.

He would simply smirk, take a hit of his blunt, and condescendingly tell me life wasn't fair as he would exhale.

Even then I still wanted him.

"Do you think he can give you what I can, Bella", he grunted angrily as his long, strong fingers gripped my hips tightly and his teeth angrily nipped my neck.

I would for sure have bruises later.

I'm panting and trying to hold in my moans of pain and pleasure.

He's upset and I know he doesn't want to hear them.

I'm biting my lip because while I know Edward is upset, I can't help but feel proud for driving him into this wild state.

I'm enjoying this torturous punishment because Edward is the one giving it to me.

**Hi, **

**I hope yall liked it!**

**Please review and I'll write more!**

**XOXO**

**Brit**


	7. Chapter 6

I'm trying my hardest not to cum.

He doesn't want me to and if I don't hold it in, I know I won't get to feel him inside me for a while.

I know he will go to her.

"Punishment" he calls it.

My legs are wrapped around his neck and his thrusts have taken a deep, slow turn.

I can feel him pushing on my cervix and his pelvis grinding deliciously on my throbbing clit.

Hot, deep circles.

The mixture of pleasure and pain is so intense.

God, I can't stand it and he knows it.

His smirk is malicious and his green eyes have darkened immensely.

He's waiting for it to happen.

I want so badly to lick the sweat that has dripped down to his chest.

But I know he doesn't want me touching him.

He's not trying to make love to me.

He's _fucking_ me.

And God help me because I absolutely love it.

I _love_ him.

**Hi, **

**I hope yall liked it!**

**Please review and I'll write more!**

**XOXO**

**Brit**


	8. Chapter 7

The muscles in his back flex as he throws the football across the school's field.

He's shirtless.

Abs rippling, biceps flexing, and tattoos showing.

I'm watching.

She's watching.

Who am I kidding?

They're _all_ watching. But for some reason she's the only one I'm aware of.

She's watching with a countenance of awe and lust.

I briefly wonder if my face resembles the same.

I _hate_ her and yet I wonder if I'm _like_ her.

Does Edward think the same?

Edward Cullen doesn't do girlfriends.

In fact, he despises the word.

The title.

He despises the attachment.

But it still doesn't stop her.

It doesn't stop me.

**Hi, **

**I hope yall liked it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I get so many alerts of people adding this to their favorites but never review. It makes me sad. =(**

**Xoxo**

**Brit**


	9. Chapter 8

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks of him simply ignoring my existence after I failed at the impossible task he cruelly assigned me.

I _came_.

I cried right after.

I felt him throw my quivering legs from around his neck, back onto my bed.

I couldn't look him in the eye.

I didn't want to see the malicious glint of victory that would shine in his beautiful, evergreen eyes.

He didn't finish.

I didn't feel the hot, thick spurts of his seed shoot against and inside my womb.

I didn't feel the gush of his satisfaction seeping down, like a flowing river, between my thighs.

I cried even harder after the realization.

He would finish with _her_.

**Hi, **

**I hope yall liked it! I just wanted to say that I appreciate each and every one of you that has taken the time to review my story. I absolutely love to hear that you enjoy it, it makes my day. In fact, it makes me want write more. Review please…pretty please! =)**

**Xoxo**

**Brit**


	10. Chapter 9

He's drunk and high all wrapped in one.

I can taste the Jack Daniels and his own sweet cinnamon taste battling with my tongue for dominance.

I can smell the hints of the grape blunt he smoked tinged with the burning of wood from the bonfire he attended.

The taste of him is making me drunk and his intoxicating scent is making me so high.

I can't get enough of him.

It's been too long.

"Did you miss me, baby bird", his voice a dark whisper against my bruising, wet lips.

I can't concentrate enough to answer because I'm just so overwhelmed from his presence alone.

My senses are kicking into overdrive and my skin feels like ripples of electricity are running through my veins.

My core feels like someone has taken a burning torch to it and the only thing that satiate the fire is Edward's touch.

Ironic since_ he's_ the one carrying the torch.

**Hi, **

**I hope yall liked it! I just wanted to say that I appreciate each and every one of you that has taken the time to review my story. I absolutely love to hear that you enjoy it, it makes my day. In fact, it makes me want write more. Review please…pretty please! =) Don't worry guys, Bella is not so delicate as she seems! You'll see in the next two chapters coming up. =)**

**Xoxo**

**Brit**


	11. Chapter 10

I feel the vibrations of his frustrated growl against my lips from my lack of response.

He hates when I don't answer him right away. When I make him wait to see what thoughts are lingering in my head.

His pouty bottom lip is captured between my teeth as I let my tongue roll up and down and trace it from side to side.

He groans and the throbbing coming from my center pounds tenfold.

I can feel my wetness seeping embarrassingly down from between my thighs, my white lace thong completely soaked.

My legs are wrapped around his waist and I'm grinding impossibly hard for a girl my size and I can feel the effect it has on him.

I'm soaking his jean clad self and I know he's found his answer.

My teeth release his bruised lip and lean to attach them to his neck when I see it.

A sign of ownership.

A sign of lust.

A sign of betrayal.

_Fuck this._

**Hi, **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been caught up in my life! But I plan on updating a lot more so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Xoxo**

**Brit**


	12. Chapter 11

I unwrap my legs form around his waist and stand up from my computer chair.

My quick movements startle him and before he can protest, I slap his cheek with as much force as I can muster.

The instant red sting appears as his head whips to my left and I am somewhat satisfied.

_How dare he. _

I have been restless without him, with a constant hole in my chest.

Yet he has been living it up without a care in the world.

I may be young but I'm not stupid. I'm not weak.

I'm in love.

But right now, _hate _has taken residence up in my wounded heart.

My eyes swell with unshed tears and my teeth grit to keep the banshee like sobs and screeches at bay.

It's different when you see it happening because only your mind can make you remember.

Because it will be over soon.

But this looks _permanent_.

A constant reminder and slap in the face that he doesn't just belong to me.

My thoughts are a violent tornado and if I hadn't been looking right at him I wouldn't have even noticed him turn his head with that arrogant, infamous smirk of his.

But his _eyes_.

His eyes speak of retaliation and punishment and I can't help but feel a tinge of fear.

Before I let myself show weakness, I remind myself of where his fear is.

He has _none_.

That's about to change.

**Hi, I hope yall liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo**

**Brit**


	13. Chapter 12

My body feels like a tight spring ready to burst out sharp wire and I want this.

I need this confrontation.

At this point I don't care if my screams are heard.

I'm done.

My parents downstairs have absolutely no idea of the boy in their daughter's room.

The boy they think of as their own.

We stare hard, a range of emotions passing through our burning eyes.

Anger, hurt, lust, love…resignation?

Green fire holding seething brown.

"Baby bird, I'm impressed. Finally becoming a big girl, huh? Tired of playing the innocent, little victim? Little baby swan wanting to fuck the big boys, but baby bird…", he's moving closer to me spitting venom in my path, his burning gaze never leaving mine.

His chest is to my forehead and when he looks down, I look up not wanting to back down but also enjoying his heat.

He's so close that our bodies are pressed to one another.

I should move but I'm a masochist.

His lips are hovering over mine.

"You just can't handle me", he says in a soft, sincere voice, so different from his vicious tone moments before, laced with a sad smile.

I crack, I break, I cling, I hit, I scratch, I pull and he takes every blow, hands resting on my hips, embracing me with his head straining to stay tucked into my neck breathing me in.

"I fucking hate you Edward! Why do you always do this?! You didn't use to be like this…" I trailed off in sobs feeling so deep I swear my heart stopped from the pain to just to add another crack.

I instantly feel his body tense from the mention of his past, our past. The events leading up to the Edward that now stands before me makes me weak in the knees with sadness.

"Don't you fucking ever mention that shit Isabella, do you fucking understand me", his voice steel hard and indifferent forces new sobs to escape from my swollen mouth.

I feel the fight leave my body and all I want to do is go back minutes before to the boy on the flipside of sober, kissing his full lips, feeling the slickness and tasting the sweetness of his tongue while his hardness presses between my legs.

But I can't.

I watch him grab his black leather jacket and head straight for my window and all I want to do is make him stay.

Before I can make an even bigger fool of myself he utters the words that remind me of who I really am to him and who society perceives his relationship to me.

"Goodnight, god sister".

My heart forms another crack.

**Hi, I hope yall liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo**

**Brit**


End file.
